The Shattered Prophecy
by ShardsOfShatteredIce
Summary: Icekit and all of her siblings believe that they are just normal kits... Little do they know, they possess a power unimaginable. A great evil is coming, can Icekit, Cloudkit, Foxkit, Stormkit and Leafkit stop it? (My first fanfic!)
1. Prologue

~**PROLOGUE~**

A dark tabby bounded across the moon-bleached ground, his pads cutting against sharp stones that jutted out of the dirt. His paws carried him to a small clearing that formed into a deep gulley. The moon-lit water stretched across the forest, the moon reflecting off of it's surface. He skidded to a halt, a look of horror formed on his broad face before collapsing beside the water. "No... Not yet, not now..." He whispered, his green eyes glowing. He froze when he heard a soft voice from behind.

"Shadowclaw..." Her voice echoed across the cold forest, a shiver running down the toms spine.

"No... No!" He screetched, swooping around to see a patch of bracken part to reveal a white she-cat with stunning blue eyes. "You're time has come." She meowed, flicking her tail, soft leaves floating down from the trees around her.

Shadowclaw's gaze locked on hers, his eyes darkened and he stared coldy. "Your not going to take me..." The tom's paws outstretched, he leaped at the she. Unprepared for the attack the cat ducked down, barely dodging.

"We brought you to Starclan for a-" She was cut-off by a sharp pain in her back. Yowling in agony, she rolled over, her eyes closed in an attempt to kick her opponent but she kicked at nothing. "You shouldn't have tried to take me... Nobody will take me anywhere!" He yowled, diving down from a rock, landing on the she-cats stomach, he sunk his teeth into her neck.

The light faded out of her eyes, and so did the forests light. The moon turned black and everything went cold. Shadowclaw felt _good _about what he had done. He was returning to life now... _right?_

He was wrong though; The water that filled the gulley turned red with blood and a huge tom padded through it carefuly. "You've chosen our path haven't you?" He smiled, his huge fangs sticking out of his mouth.

Shadowclaw's eyes widened. Who was this cat? The toms paws were stained with blood, it smelled so fresh yet so powerful. "I... I didn't mean to kill her... I-"

"You think I don't know what you meant to do?" He said, suddenly seriously.

Shadowclaw's ear twitched. "I don't _want_ to die!" He suddenly mewled like a kit. "I have so much more things to do in life!"

"Wouldn't you rather murder those who have dared to touch a fur on your pelt without a problem?" The strange tom darkly smiled.

The fear faded from his eyes and it was replaced with interest. "_How?" _He mewed in disbelief. "We're in the sky." The tom suddenly interrupted him once again. "We're not in the _sky!_" He hissed, his tail lashing. "We're somewhere _better_. Here, you can do whatever you want, whenever. You can kill whoever you want; You can control whoever you want."

Shadowclaw felt as if his stomach were hollow. "But.. How?" blurted out, saying the only words he could think of.

Ignoring Shadowclaw's last question, the large tom padded past him. "A litter of five kits were born recently in Riverclan. These kits possess power that no cat could imagine. You're job to prove yourself as a true, dark warrior, is to defeat them.

Shadowclaw's heart stopped. _Kits?! _"Why kits?" He meowed, flinching back as a huge shadow brought him into darkness. The tom towered over him and growled, "Your questioning _me?!" _Horrified, Shadowclaw obeyed and nodded his head. "I'll kill them..." He choked out.

The tom's smile formed once more and turned away slightly_. "This isn't your little magical Starclan. This is better. Welcome to the Dark Forest, Shadowclaw..."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Icekit darted across the clearing, her paws kicking up snow from behind her. "Hey!" Foxkit cried out, falling to the ground with a ball of snow on his face. Cloudkit giggled and nudged Foxkit up playfuly."Come on!" She purred, bounding after Icekit. Icekit scampered on the thin edge of the frozen river bank.

"Wait!" Leafkit tumbled down off of a rock where she and Stormkit were pretending to be fighting warriors. Stormkit yelped as Leafkit fell on him. "Nice job... Yuck." Stormkit grumbled, wiping his paw on his dark grey face.

"Cheer up, Stormkit!" Leafkit mewed. 'Don't worry; you can be clan leader next time. Why don't we go play with Icekit?" Leafkit smiled, her ears perked. "Sure!" Stormkit's eyes brightened has he leaped into the cloud of snow where the kits chased eachother.

Icekit focused on Cloudkit who was now dashing past the nursery and pushing herself onto the rock where Leafkit stood before. _This is easy! _Icekit prepared her leap towards Leafkit but something heavy pinned her down. "Stormkit!" She yelped, struggling to escape the grip of her older brother.

"I now exile you!" His chest, puffed out with pride. "Hey! Why?" Icekit leaped up onto her feet and looked at Stormkit.

"Attacking a clan member, of course!" He mewed loudly. Cloudkit giggled and she approached the two. "Who'll be deputy now?" She smirked.

"There's only one choice. Me of _course." _Foxkit nudged Cloudkit off the rock and licked his paw.

"Hey!" Mewled Leafkit, looking up at Foxkit. "No fair! You said that I could be deputy next!"

"That's what he told me..." Cloudkit mewed awkwardly.

Icekit smiled softly. "How about-" She was interrupted by the voice of her mother. "Kits, it's time to go back to the nursery." Goldenleaf called, peeking her head back into the warm den. _Well, it's getting cold out here anyways... _Icekit mewed loudly. "Coming!"

The kits dashed to the nursery quickly. Icekit purred as the warmth greeted her thick pelt, curling beside her mother. Goldenleaf smiled and licked Icekit's forehead. Icekit turned to the entrance of the den where she saw the sun sinking into the ground.

A familiar scent made its way to her nose. "Tallgrass is back!" Foxkit yowled, bounding out into the snow once again. Tallgrass was the deputy of Riverclan. Beside him was the leader, Hazelstar. All of the kits had grown close to Tallgrass as if he was their own father.

Icekit didn't even remember _having _a father. She only remembered her mother... Sometimes Goldenleaf told them stories about how there was a brave cat who was killed saving his clan. She always imagined that being her father.

Leafkit was the second one to climb out of the den, leaving Stormkit, Cloudkit and Icekit together. She didn't hesitate to follow them. She sunk her small claws into the side of the nursery wall and climbed out, darting towards Tallgrass. "Tallgrass! Your back!" She purred, her tail curled around her paws.

Tallgrass purred, his voice muffled by two scrawny mice that were in his mouth. "I see you've actually gotten prey today." Stormkit smiled, tilting is head slightly.

"Yep." Tallgrass purred. "It was hard, but we managed to track down two of them!" Hazelstar nodded, smirking at the kits. "Cloudkit, you would be part of the snow if it weren't for those big grey splotches!" He laughed, nudging her on her side gently.

"You guys should go inside the nursery. The suns going down and it's _freezing._" Tallgrass mewed. The kits obeyed and returned to their mother. "So..." Icekit meowed, looking around at the other kits. Icekit was just tired now. She felt as if she couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer; she was playing nearly all day!

Goldenleaf nuzzled the kits softly. It was nice to feel her soft strokes on her pelt. She hated to think that when she was older she would need to give all this up. Icekit slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a soft sleep.

She awoke at the sound of birds chirping in the trees. Her siblings were in a deep sleep, so she snuck out of the den silently. The sun was bright, and most of the snow was gone. It was quite early so not many cats were out of their warm dens. Cherrykit, one of Icekit's best friends was climbing her way out of the den herself.

"Good morning!" She purred, with her usual loud voice. Cherrykit was a beautiful reddish brown with bright amberish-blue eyes that seemed to light up the whole nursery. Her chest was white, with a few bright-tan spots of long fur, like her ear-tips and tail.

"G'morning." Icekit smiled, carefuly stepping out of the den.

"Like, the only cat awake right now is you, me, and Featherwing. She says she might be having _more _kits soon!"

Icekit froze in her steps. "_What? _Aren't there enough kits in the nursery? It's leaf-bare, we don't even have enough prey for ourselves!"

"But guess who the father is." Cherrykit mewed, a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Uhh... Clawface?" Icekit guessed, tilting her head.

"That grumpy old tom wouldn't wanna have kits with anybody!" Cherrykit almost screamed, causing a few cats to stir.

Icekit's tail flicked, signalling her to keep quiet. "You wouldn't wanna wake the whole clan up, would you?" Cherrykit didn't answer, she just calmly sat there, waiting for her friend to answer.

"Tallgrass?" Icekit mewed knowing she would be wrong.

"Yes!" Cherrykit purred in delight, giving Icekit a lick on her ear.

"How do you know?" Icekit asked, almost given an answer immediately.

"She told me." Cherrykit meowed while walking past her friend towards where Featherwing sat near the warriors den.

"Oh! Icekit's up now too?" Featherwing mewed with a smile.

Icekit nodded, excited to ask her if the news that Cherrykit had told her was true? "Cherrykit told me you were expecting kits!" She said excitedly, her eyes glowing. "Is it true?"

"Of course! Now, why would I lie to Cherrykit?" She smiled, grooming the two kits. "I'll be happy to take care of my own kits, as well as every kit in the nursery."

"Will I still be in the nursery when you have your kits?" Cherrykit asked hopefully.

"Your five moons, you'll be in the apprentices den two moons before their even born."

Cherrykit looked down in disappointment, so did Icekit.

"But don't worry." Featherwing mewed, hoping to cheer them up but it didn't work very well for Icekit. "You'll share the apprentices den with them, and one day the warriors den!"

Icekit smiled. "I guess your right, but it'll take _so _long!" She grumbled.

"Everything takes time. Without it, you wouldn't even be here."

After a while, most of the cats were awake and padding around, hoping to join a patrol of some sort. Hazelstar was setting up a hunting patrol while the other kits stayed curled up in the nursery.

Icekit was batting at a dead leaf that fell from one of the tall trees next to camp. A few holes were in the river, giving the warriors the ability to catch fish.

Icekit saw a few of the apprentices learning to catch fish. There was Rosepaw, a former kittypet that was accepted a few days ago. Most of the cats hated the idea of a kittypet coming into the clan because they didn't have enough food as it is but she managed to get in.

Rosepaw was nervously examining her paws from what Icekit saw. She felt bad for her. It's wrong to be bullied from being a kittypet. Cherrykit hopped past Icekit to where the cats were fishing. "Can I fish?" She heard her ask happily. An apprentice named Lightningpaw let out a growl. "Your just a kit, you wouldn't even be able catch a thing!"

Cherrykit's face turned upset. Icekit wanted to rip him apart _so bad. _

"But I bet you could do better then _this _pile of useless twoleg rubbish." Lightningpaw smirked as he pushed Rosepaw towards one of the ice holes.

_Now you've done it! _Icekit flung herself across the clearing, onto Lightningpaw's back. He let out a yelp of surprise in an attempt to role over, but he ended up sliding half-way into the ice hole that he tried to push Rosepaw into.

Lightningpaw let out a terrified mewl and struggled to climb back onto the surface. Icekit was trying to hold in her laugh but couldn't help it. She burst out laughing right in front of Lightningpaw's face. "Ugh..." He growled, standing up. Rosepaw's horrified face turned into a grin. "Ha!" She mewed and hopped away.

Icekit continued to laugh but her heart stopped when Lightningpaw swung around to face her.

"Try that _one _more time, I'll tear your little body apart!" He threatened her.

"Well, you just cried like a kit..." She giggled. "I don't think I'm _that _scared of you..." Without saying anything else, Icekit padded away.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sky was clear, promising a fairly-warm day. A few small clouds dotted the sky but they passed by the sun quickly. Leaf-bare was almost over. Prey had started to come out again and the weather was warm.

Goldenleaf had promised the kits that they could go outside with her today. Since they were almost apprentices, they had to learn some things about hunting.

"Stormkit, what do you smell?" Goldenleaf asked, her tail striaght out.

The other four kits turned their heads to Stormkit to see if he knew the answer.

"I smell... Prey!" He mewed, his tail curling with delight. "Yes!" His mother purred, continuing to walk.

"If you want to catch prey, you need to be quick, quiet, and fast." Goldenleaf glanced quickly at the other kits. Icekit felt an odd shiver in her spine. _What was that about? _It seemed as if something was calling for her. _Probably just a bird... _She convinced herself to ignore it and she padded after her mother quickly.

Foxkit dragged his paws through the dirt grumpily. "What's the _point _of this? Why can't we wait until we're apprentice?" He whined.

"You can't just go to your mentor without knowing anything..." Cloudkit pointed out. "Besides," She added, "I thought you wanted to go hunting?"

"I didn't expect it to be so tiring!" Stormkit growled, struggling to keep up with his mother.

Leafkit suddenly broke the short silence. "Look!" she whispered, when she saw a small mouse scurrying among the roots of an oak tree.

Goldenleaf's ears immediately perked and she dropped into a hunting-position. She carefully snuck foward to the point where she was right behind the prey.

She quickly held it's tail against the ground with her white paw and while it was stunned she bit it's neck, swiftly killing it.

"Yes!" Leafkit bounced over to her mother to congratulate her. Icekit smiled and went to pad over to her but she felt another shiver. _Why was this happening? _

Foxkit's ears perked and turned to Icekit. "Hey, Icekit are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine..." She assured him but she wasn't sure if she spoke the truth to her brother. Foxkit stared at her with an odd gaze before turning back to his mother to examine the newly-caught prey.

"Is... Is it okay if I go back to camp now?" Icekit felt like her legs were collapsing beneath her.

"Of course!" Mewed Goldenleaf. "Want me to take you the-"

"No thanks..." Icekit said, with an odd voice before dashing away. She felt like the forest was chasing after her; as if a dark hole was about to engulf her. She flashed by so many things; Where ever she was going it was getting darker and darker...

Eventually it was completely black. She was standing in the middle of no where... She was s_cared_. "Hello?" She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her heart skipped a beat when a brilliant light shone a moonlit path ahead of her.

_The only thing to do is to follow it... _Carefully thinking about every step, she padded foward, following the path directly. She began to see beautiful trees in full-leaf lining the path. The wind was soft and the leaves slightly blew.

She heard voices though... This time they were louder and more hearable. She padded foward to see a clearing filled with cats ahead.

"No! It's impossible... How can they reach them?" A horrified voice spoke.

"He was meant to come here, what happened? Are we _failing _to see the future of cats?"

"They choose their own path, but I didn't expect this." A serious meow sounded.

"None of us did. How did he access us?"

Icekit was confused. _Who? where? how? when? _She had no idea who these cats were or what they were talking about.

A golden colored tom spoke up from the crowd. "But why didn't Snowfur come back?" He mewed worriedly. "She was supposed to!"

"Nobdy knows..." A new voice sounded. A bright gray tom entered the clearing. "But fortunatley, Moonleaf has a prophecy to share with us."

The crowd turned to a black she-cat with silver eyes. She was small but she looked strong.

_" The five kits of starclan will save the forest, from the darkness that may conquer their home."_

Icekit's eyes widened. _How are they guessing all this? _

The crowd of cats murmered to eachother quietly, before the cat spoke again.

"These five cats have great power right in their paws, they just haven't realized it"

Then it hit her... These cats were _Starclan._


End file.
